Arayx: Omen Shadows Book 2
by angelfonds
Summary: Jothren is the son of the hero, Synor. He and two others must travel to the Pixel Temple to ensure the Arayx isn't stolen causing destruction.


I really am proud of this story and I want it published. I am sorry this isn't the first book, but I just got it back from a friend. So I'll type it up after this one. CHECK BACK HERE REGULARLY AS I UPLOAD ALL CHAPTERS HERE.

Arayx: Omen Shadows(Book 2)

Character List

Sea Waters(Pirate gang)  
(In-dose) Captain Indos- black tom with green eyes, scar across snout.  
(Flow-zar) Flozar- green iguana with one missing eye.  
(Var-nel-a) Varnela- gray silver female cat with icy,blue eyes, Indos's mate. second Mate  
Garvo- black lemur  
Penco- colorful parrot, eye patch and black scarf, First Mate  
Demcus- gray rusty brown rat, cleans ship  
Rezolen-black silver tom with yellow eyes, Varnela's son.

Odons  
Oldwood-old wise gray wolf, leader.  
(Sa-vor-na) Savorna- white female tiger.  
(Mon-zor-us) Monzorus- male lion  
Lesta- female Liger  
(Vor-more-a)Vormora- female Dialozer( dragon/deer)

Meadows  
O'Fran- male brown rabbit who helps animals who want to bond with the Kinderfond's.

Shadows  
Gorvox- cyborg black dragon, leader  
- A red, black Trigakutor(Small Triceratops)  
Griver- black male griffin  
Snapper- gray large lizard  
Craynus- black tom with orange eyes  
Vana- black she-cat, Craynus's mother.  
John Cutter- human, chief

OutCasters(of forest)  
Crusher- black, old saber cat with one blind eye, the other yellow, leader, formally of Shadows  
Consro- green male lizard, formally of Shadows.  
(U-far-i-cus) Ufarcous- green male Dealous(Upright dragon), formally of Shadows

Icefoxes( All are white with black paws and underbelly)  
(Mar-hiss-sak-o) King Marisako Icefang- loyal,strong, leader, ice powers  
(A-vall-i-a)Queen Avalia- Marisako's mate  
Frostclaw- mentor to Zeby.  
Zeby- young Icefox  
(A-zar-ma) Azarma- white wolf, half Icefox  
Aluren- white wolf, half Icefox  
Marlo- white wolf, half Icefox, Azarma's pup  
(A-van-a) Avana- white wolf, half Icefox, Azarma's pup  
(Bli-zer) Blyzer Fang- Avalia's pup  
(A-zell-a) Azella Ice-Avalia's pup  
Old Fest- a white male rabbit that taunts Zeby.

Darkfoxes ( All red with black underbellies)  
(Ram-zee) Ramzee- leader  
(Ni-ra) Nyra-Half Icefox and Darkfox  
(Har-ner) Harner-small tan male dragon, messenger.

Blazers  
(Sigh-nor) Synor- orange tom with blue eyes, fire power  
Norus- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, electricity powers.  
Decaros-gray tom, green eyes, yellow ear clip, red scarf, formally of Sea Waters, water powers  
Flania- white she Persian, green eyes, Synor's mate, Alarina's sister  
Jothren- orange tom, green eyes, Synor's son  
Alaria-white wolf  
Darkmind- Shadowball trapped in Dark-Eye  
Trenzar- male, small Chubenfreeze,purple cape, dark powers, formally of Shadows  
Devos-male German Shepard, sheriff  
Oconso-male bald eagle

Star Rays(All good Ancestors)  
Alarina- Synor's first love, Jothren's mother,brown she cat, yellow eyes  
Winterice- white, crystal she bird, Brought Winter  
Flareheat-red male dragon, brought Summer  
Maylife-timber female wolf, brought Spring  
Brownfallen- male chameleon, brought Fall  
Leaffall- brown tom,tint of silver, yellow eyes, Springflower's son, earth powers  
Springflower-silver she cat, Snowice's sister  
Snowice-white she cat/icy blue eyes, Synor's mother  
Burnfire-orange red tom,Synor's father, fire powers  
Star- serpent wit ha star shaped head. First Star Ray and helped create the world with Dark and the Tree of Life.

Dark Rays(All bad Ancestors)  
Dark- shadowy bird raven that helped create the world with Star.  
Savora- black female wolf, Alaria's mother  
Oshar- black male wolf with white paws, Alaria's father

(Name in here means their nickname or what they are called by)

Chubenfreezes( All white furry dragons the size of horses, kids are dog sized)  
(Crystal)ice-Leader, female, Diamondice's mother  
(Crescent)crystal- male, Crystalice's mate, silver fur  
(Diamond)ice- female, silver and white,kid  
(Artic)ice-female, Cyrstalice's, Snowbilzzard's, and Frozencrystal's mother  
(Snow)claw-father to above kids, mate to Articice  
Snow(bilzzard)-Crystalice's brother, teen  
(Frozen)crystal-Crystalice's sister  
Snow(flake)-male kid, Snowhail's son  
Snow(hail)-female, mother to Snowflake  
Blizzard(claw)-male  
Snow(fang)-male, father of Whitefox  
(Ice)fall- male teen  
(Fallen)snow-female teen  
(Moon)ice- female with a black crescent on her forehead, Snowyowl's and Icetree's mother,herb healer  
Frozen(water)-male, father of Icywind  
(Melted)ice-male, father of Moonice's kids  
Ice(tree)- male,kid  
Snowy(owl)- female kid  
White(fox)-male kid  
(Cloudy)snow- male teen  
Icy(Storm)- female teen  
Icy(Wind)- male kid  
(Nedara)night- female Chuben

Star Rays  
Ice(ray)-male Chuben, creator of Chubenfreezes  
Foxking-Icefox, Creator of Icefoxes  
Icequeen- Icefox, Foxking's mate

Dark Rays  
(Dark)ice- black female Chuben, Trenzar's mother  
(Shadow)death- black male chuben, Trenzar's father

Smazers( Small lizards that walk upright and are very smart "hence Sma-zer)  
Norzulon- Mayor of Smaver Town  
Se' nolu- guards mayor  
Principal Nagnor  
Ms. Nulven- assistant Principal  
(Coal-nell-ene) Ms. Conelene- Social studies teacher  
Mr. Gorzulu- science teacher  
Ms. Nesia- language arts teacher  
-gym teacher  
-math teacher  
- librarian  
Lynor- Nelvor's best friend  
Nelvor- very smart  
Sasha- pretty Smazer  
Bullnos- bully  
Ms. Tavzor-Nelvor's mother  
-Nelvor's father  
Jenus-female Fancat(feline species with fan like fins)  
Seven Stone-one of the Seven Wise Smazers.  
One Rock-one of the Seven Wise Smazers.  
Two Bird-one of the Seven Wise Smazers.  
Three Tree-one of the Seven Wise Smazers.  
Four Fox-one of the Seven Wise Smazers.  
Five Tiger-one of the Seven Wise Smazers.  
Six Bark-one of the Seven Wise Smazers.

Star Rays  
Smallzorn- ancient ancestor who started Smazer's.  
Zeria- Smallzorn's mate  
Owlzar-old Smazer, grandfather to Nelvor.

Dark Rays  
Octer- evil Smazer, only one

Heros Forgotten(Outlier Stars)  
Byden- a young male gray wolf with emerald eyes.  
Magna-small female Ninius Owlzer(Half owl/half hawk)

Prologue

The moonlight shone across a riverbed. A wolf walked along the river with a Ninius Owlzer on his back. The two had stars in their fur and feathers. The forest around them actually gone, but visible to them.  
"The Zazaira Forest looks more alive today, Byden," the owl commented.  
"Yes, it seems so,Magna," Byden acknowledged.  
"I am glad I caught up to you,' a brown cat with a tint of silver said, almost out of breath.  
"Leaffall, what are you doing here," Magna exclaimed.  
"Do the Star Rays question our judgement," Byden asked.  
"No,we understand this is your home. Being attached to this place causes Star Ray spirits to stay where they lived or died. Only the Chosen One and animals connected to us like Oldwood can see such spirits. The term is Outlier Stars," Leaffall answered.  
"Will we ever go to the Star Rays," Magna asked.  
"I am afraid not unless the Arayx is stolen," Leaffall replied.  
Magna seemed to have pain. Byden knew how much this meant to her to reunite with her family.  
"But won't that cause all the Dark Rays to escape and cause Chaos," Byden snapped.  
"Yes, but if it locks the door quickly then they won't escape," Leaffall exclaimed. "But, I warn you not to do it. Whoever touches the Arayx other than Star and Dark are punished severally," he added.  
"We understand," Magna said, disappointed.  
"Well I must go find my collar with the Earth stone. A lucky hero is receiving it," Leaffall explained and padded away.  
"So, we belong to neither Rays," Magna whimpered.  
"No, but we will when we find us a good soul. Why don't we try the Blazer's. I bet Zordon will help us," Byden suggested.  
"Maybe, if he was still alive," Magna said, sarcastically.  
"But he is. Come on," Byden said, beginning to run off.  
In truth, Magna knew the Zazaira Forest was burnt. Leaffall died in it. She knew Byden didn't want to face reality. That's how they became Outlier Stars. You believed something alive, when in truth the world really moved on without you and you were forgotten.  
Magna sighed and watched Byden's reactions ass they went through the forest. She'd do anything for her friend, even if he couldn't see the truth, she'd forgive him and follow along. The sun began to rise and the two stars began to fade to where they looked like a misty, silver color. The Zazaira Forest turned to its barren, burnt, land, which they knew it was alive, but in truth, the fire had killed the beautiful forest and the memories in it.

Chapter 1

The sun shone on an orange cats face. His green eyes narrowed looking at his father. His fathers eyes were blue, his pelt orange fire. Then he saw the image of his mother portrayed in his mind.  
Wait, I need to concentrate. Sorry mom, but I am training now, he thought.  
"Jothren, are you sure you want to do this," his father asked.  
"Synore, why wouldn't your son be ready? Alarina helps him in his dreams," a white wolf exclaimed.  
One of her eyes were yellow, while the other was dullish yellow. Jothren always wanted to know why she was strange and different and now he knew. Alaria had the Dark-Eye, a punishment put upon an animal or person for a terrible deed they done. If the parents died then the punishment would go to their child. In this case, Alaria's parents had betrayed the Odons and joined the Shadows. A great war was fought between them and in the end Savora and Oshar died. Oldwood had placed the Dark-Eye on her when she was a pup. When Alaria was old enough, her caretaker, Crusher, a black saber cat, took two followers and created the Outcasters. Alaria had explained she got help from Oldwood and Synor found her after the Outcasters banned her. The Star Rays told them to go to and find Marisako Icefang. After that, the three journeyed to the Pixel Temple. Once their wish was made, the earthquake had stopped. After defeating Trenzar, a Chubenfreeze, leader of the Shadows, Synor decided to take him as a hostage. Jothren thought he went mad. He always talked about hating cats and germs. But he overheard Synor talking to Alaria. He had said Trenzar began to seem nicer. Jothren didn't see it. Alarina was his mother and she had died by the Dog Pack, that was turned into jail, while Synor was gone.  
"I think he's ready, but your his father and you know whats best for him, " a gray cat with a torn ear, red scarf, and a yellow ear clip said.  
"Your right," Decaros," Synor realized.  
"And as your friend, I do think he is ready," a brown tabby tom added.  
"Norus, I stand for myself. I am fully grown," Jothren spoke up. He even remembered Flania, his aunt, saying how handsome he was.  
"Well, are you ready," Synor asked.  
"Yes, but I have no magic to fight you with," Jothren whispered. He didn't want to seem weak to the others. After all he was the son of a hero.  
"It will come to you. Or you will find it," Synor whispered back.  
Most animals had a stone with an element in it. Synor had a fire stone, Norus had electricity, Decaros had water, Trenzar had a dark stone, and Synor's cousin Leaffall, had earth.  
"Well, father, I am ready, but this would be an unfair match," Jothren said louder.  
"And whys that," Synor teased.  
"Because your more experienced and you have yourself at a disadvantage," Jothren replied.  
"And how's that," Synor challenged.  
The forest around them was near rocks,, which he loved to climb so much. He could ambush his father or whack him with a rock that was on the ground.  
"If I told you then you'd try to stop me from doing what I want to do," Jothren explained.  
"Great job. Never answer the enemies questions, only taunt them and see how their anger clouds their judgement and reactions when fighting," Synor explained.  
"Its like me all over again," Decaros sighed.  
"How," Norus asked.  
"Well all my lessons are being passed down and Synor said it word for word," Decaros answered.  
"I don't see it,"Alaria confessed.  
Neither do I, a voice echoed. No one could hear it, But Synor and her. Jothren looked at Alaria. Was that Darkmind?, he thought.  
Out of no where his father would say that name, like he was talking to himself. But Jothren realized that maybe the Dark-Eye was not only an eye, but a thing. He never told them that he could voices. He didn't want his family to think he was crazy.  
"Well, he's putting my character into the words, you know," Decaros explained.  
"Nope still don't see it," Alaria said. Jothren heard Darkmind say it with her. He almost smirked.  
"Alright, cats. I don't want to stay here all day," Trenzar snapped.  
He hadn't said anything all day and Jothren was wondering if he was planning something.  
"Well, we're here so deal with it," Synor growled.  
"I am leader of the Shadows. You will listen," Trenzar growled, and started doing his evil laugh.  
"Boring," Norus said.  
"Yeah, its getting old," Decaros yawned.  
"You know your not the leader, Gorvox is. He won't come to your rescue, and we don't have to listen to you, flea bag," Alaria retorted.  
Trenzar winced. Only one thing called him that. It was Savora, Alaria's mother. He hadn't thought of the Dark rays in awhile. When he dreamed it was just darkness on one side and light on the other, like he was in the middle. He didn't care anymore to what side he was on.  
"No, Trenzar's right. I know I've really done nothing, so I think we should go home," Jothren decided.  
"You sure," Alaria asked kindly.  
Jothren nodded and turned to head to the docks. The Bayer Lake stretched far out. Decaros had always told him that animals from off the map should be observed at all times. Trenzar said that Gorvox came from an area called Dragon Volcus. Though, Jothren never heard of it, he could tell it was a bad place. Decaros said that an ocean was around the land they were at now, like they were on an island. The only one who would really know were humans, Oldwood, and the Rays. Once home Norus got prey and they all ate. When nighttime arrived, Jothren layed down to rest. He blinked an eye open to see Synor and Alaria looking out at the lake.  
Most likely thinking, Jothren thought.  
Yes of the next Chosen One,a voice replied.  
Jothren ignored it and fell to sleep.  
"Alaria, do you think its Jothren," Synor asked.  
"Defiantly. He seems to look at me when Darkmind speaks. And Darkmind...," she paused.  
He can hear me, but he refuses to acknowledge my voice, Darkmind finished.  
"Yeah,but who are the other two," Synor wondered.  
"I don't know. Hopefully the Star Rays will tell him," Alaria replied.  
Synor sighed and gazed at the stars. The darkness around the stars were really the Dark Rays. It was like the sun and moon. To opposites were made to balance the world.  
Synor remembered his father Burnfire, tell him a secret. The words echoed in his head "Yes, your son will have a destiny with that." That was when he had found out Jothren was his son and also the next Chosen One.  
"We should rest," Alaria replied getting up.  
"Yeah," Synor yawned and laid beside her. Decaros and Norus were resting beside Jothren.  
Jothren woke up around clouds. The bright light shinning in his face.  
"My son, you've come," a brown she-cat with yellow eyes exclaimed.  
"Mother," Jothren purred.  
"Alarina, don't forget what I have to give him," a brown tabby tom with a tint of silver in his fur, replied coming over to them.  
What could Leaffall have to give me?, he thought.  
"You'll see,"Alarina purred.  
He had forgotten that when you dreamed with the Rays they could hear your thoughts.  
"Well here you go," Leaffall exclaimed, dragging his collar with the earth stone in it.  
"Really, but its...," Jothren said, excited.  
"Mine. That is the purpose. When I died anyone could have gotten hold of it. But because no one found it, I decided to give it to you," Leaffall exclaimed.  
"Thanks," Jothren replied.  
Suddenly, the collar lifted up, shinning brown and fitted itself upon Jothren's neck.  
"It recognizes you as its new master. Don't worry, earth will never fail you. It is everywhere, along with water. That's why you don't see Norus and Synor using theirs as much. Trenzar's dark power is powered by his hate," Leaffall explained.  
"Crumble, break, and fall until you hear the crash. Control your ability, follow your wisdom, fly to freedom, and the path to the Pixel shall shine," Alarina chanted. "Also, watch for the Arayx stealer," she added.  
"I don't understand," Jothren wailed as he saw them begin to fade.  
"Find your partners and save the world," Leaffall said and Jothren was left in blackness.  
Do I really have to leave my family to save the world? What did the prophecy mean crumble, break, and fall until you hear the crash? Will someone die by my earth powers, but who? but, who would steal the Arayx?

Chapter 2

The bell rang above a small lizards head. He had on a green suit, black jeans, and black gloves. His scales were blue. A yellow diamond shape tail wagged happily. The whole class got up to leave. But, before he could got the chance to leave the teacher called his name.  
"Nelvor, I see you must be taking a liking to Smazer history. I recommend you read a book called Smazer's Now or Smazer's Later. You'll love it," the teacher explained.  
"Thank you, Ms. Conelene," Nelvor replied.  
"No problem. I always love to help those who love history. You will never amaze Principle Nagnor, will you," Ms. Conelene chuckled.  
"I guess not," Nelvor smiled.  
He said farewell and headed to his next class. Once he was in Science brought out his notebooks. The bell rang just as a muscular Smazer entered the room. He wore all black and had a scar across his cheek. Nelvor didn't like this guy. He was smart, but around others he showed his tough, brunt side. He even scared the villagers teachers! Nelvor knew this bully. He'd always stuff him in the trash can before lunch. The Principal would grow angry, but ask that Nelvor get the special treatment.  
"Bullnos, why are you late, again," Mr. Gorzolu asked. He was the only one without fear other than Nagnor.  
"I keep telling you. I smash and bash the leftovers," Bullnos growled.  
The class gasped, but Nelvor kept silent.  
"Sit down, before I get Nagnor," Mr. Gorzolu warned.  
Everyone knows that Nagnor is Bullnos's uncle. Sucks for him, thought Nelvor.  
"Fine," Bullnos snapped. He sat in the corner. Nelvor watched him as he touched the jars. Bullnos glared at him, and Nelvor looked away.  
"Now for today, I want you to mix the Cholo Acid with the Mon Oil. The Mon Oil is orange and the Acid is green," Mr. Gorzolu began to explain, as he wrote it on the board. He knew everything much better than anyone else. As soon as he got his goggles on, Nelvor began to mix them. The Mon Oil had it be placed in a separate container, while the Acid was set next to the container containing the Oil.  
Nelvor's partner, Lynor, sat back, as his best friend did all the work. The Cholo Acid rose up and began to make itself go into the Mon Oil. If the Acid refused, then the Oil was expired. Mr. Gorzolu began to blabber on about this and that, as Nelvor wrote his report. He could hear Smazer's whining, others happy, but he mostly felt Bullnos's gaze on him. Luckily, the Acid had accepted the Oil.  
"So, we get an A again," Lynor asked, slapping Nelvor's hand.  
"Well...," Nelvor trailed off as Mr. Gorzolu came over.  
"Well Nelvor gets the A. You get a C," he said, and recorded it on his clipboard.  
"Aww, man," Lynor whined.  
"At least you didn't get an F or D. You would have been banished," Nelvor explained.  
"True. All Smazer's are smart and never dumb, as my dad says," Lynor said, sounding a bit like him.  
Nelvor chuckled and raised his hand.  
"Yes, Nelvor," Mr. Gorzolu asked.  
"Can I go to the library," Nelvor asked.  
"Sure. Its the end of the day anyway," Mr. Gorzolu answered. "As for the rest of you, you should be ashamed for not being as smart," he added, as Nelvor left the classroom.  
He went down the hall and to the left.  
"Wait for me," he heard Lynor say behind him.  
"Your lucky we're friends," Nelvor replied.  
"Yeah, if you weren't my partner I would have never got out of that class or got privileges," Lynor said, smiling.  
When they both entered the library, Ms. Alian, greeted them. She had glasses on and looked very old. Her back had grown wrong, so she always looked humped back.  
"Can I help you, dearies," Ms. Alian asked.  
"Ms. Conelene recommended a book for me," Nelvor explained.  
"I know just the one your talking about," she replied with happiness.  
"Old Smazer's are too generous," whispered Lynor.  
"Stop that. Its not true," Nelvor snapped back. Or maybe it is, he thought.  
His grandfather, Owlzar, an old Smazer who was obsessed with owls, had died a week ago. He was generous, but sometimes he did get angry. Before Owlzar died, he told him everything he knew.  
She had returned with a large hardback book. It had "Smazer's Now or Smazer's Later" in gold print.  
"Here you go. Enjoy, but between you and me that's a gift," Ms. Alian replied, with a cherry smile. He had hoped she wouldn't grab his cheeks like a grandmother or aunt.  
Suddenly, the bell rang and Lynor said farewell and sprinted. Nelvor wouldn't mind staying at school all day long or for the rest of his life.  
Nelvor said good bye to Ms. Alian and walked out to the halls. The school was for all grades. He got in 10th grade in four weeks. The others in his class had gotten there by their 10th year. It showed his family was smart, super smart.  
He saw a female Smazer walk down the hallway with her friends.  
Sasha, I worked harder for you and you don't even notice me, Nelvor thought.  
Nelvor followed everyone out of the school, with the big book in his hands. The Mayor, Norzulon, and his guard, Se'nolu, waited by a black limousine.  
"Did good today,sir," Se'nolu asked, opening the door.  
"Always will," Nelvor answered, getting in. Norzulon followed close behind. Once in, Se'nolu drived.  
"Your father must be proud," Norzulon commented.  
"Yes he is," Nelvor exclaimed.  
"Good, good," Norzulon chuckled.  
Nelvor was honored enough by the Mayor. What would be next? The dead cheering him?  
Na no way, Nelvor thought.  
Then the limo stopped at his house and Se'nolu opened the door. Nelvor got out and hugged his parents as they came out of the house. While his parents talked to the Mayor, Nelvor went inside to read. He learned about the first Smazer and the first evil one. But now that he thought about it, Bullnos wasn't as evil as Octer. He also learned more about the Seven Wise Smazer's.  
When night arrived, Nelvor decided to rest. After in his night cloths he fell to sleep.  
Nelvor awoke in the Star Rays world. Two Smazer's stood before him. He only recognized one of them.  
"Owlzar," Nelvor exclaimed, hugging his grandfather.  
"My nerd, Nelvor. What a grandson," Owlzar chuckled.  
"I am Smallzorn. I started the Smazer's. I am here to tell you something," the other Smazer explained.  
What could it be, he thought.  
"My grandson, you must save the world from chaos. You must find Jothren and Vormora and stop Gorvox," Owlzar explained.  
"But first you must go to the Pixel Temple to make a wish," Smallzorn added.  
Is it really real? Its just a legend, thought Nelvor.  
"Only if you think so. Stories are just stories, but history is fact. Read the book more," Owlzar told him.  
"Follow your wisdom. I've granted the Seven Wise to see you," Smallzorn explained.  
"Huh. Aren't they alive,"Nelvor asked.  
"Yes, but they don't want their homes found out. They will see you each day of the week. Hence, there is only seven. Good luck," Owlzar said, as the two began to fade.  
"But...I," Nelvor trailed off, but was left in darkness.  
Sigh, I don't understand, thought Nelvor.

Chapter 3

The moon reflected off a dragon deers back. Her wings were small and she wasn't able to fly. Her antlers curved inward and her eyes were emerald. As she looked at the sky she recalled her family. They had given her to an old wolf named Oldwood.  
"I am afraid we can't raise this...this...,"her father had said.  
"New creation," Oldwood had finished.  
"Yeah," her mother had said.  
Her parents were neither a dragon or a deer. They were animals that wore masks and kept their species secret. But her, she was the result of the two secret groups combined.  
"Vormora, you must come in," a female White Tiger ordered.  
"You mustin stay out there all night," a Lions voice roared from inside a cave nearby.  
"Play with me," a small Liger asked.  
"Lesta, get in here. Its bad enough Vormora hasn't came in," the White Tiger growled.  
"I am coming Savona and Monzorus," Vormora whined.  
She looked at the sky one last time and followed Lesta into the cave. All the other animals in the cave treated her nicely, even if she was a new species. Vormora remembered Oldwood giving her a species name. His voice echoed in her ear.  
"The Star Rays have spoken. I, Oldwood, call upon my ancestors, so I may give a name to a new species that you have created," Oldwood had paused and then said "The name of this new species shall be Dialozer." And everyone cheered. Everyone had respected Oldwood. even when she looked at Oldwood for the first time, she knew he was kind. Sometimes she wondered if Savorna was as evil as Savora. All the animals had taught her the knowledge of the Odons. When she went to Oldwood to ask him, he answered that her mother was scared of Savora and was demanded to name the cub after her. Savorna's father had died and her mother didn't want to cause trouble. That's when she realized that Oldwood really did have connections to the Star Rays. Vormora even was somewhat scared going near him, but decided he was no threat. He just couldn't turn off his abilities.  
When Vormora was at the end of the cave, Oldwood lay in his moss. His eyes were closed. Are you blind, she thought.  
"Of course maybe I am. I knew the price to pay for this ability was my eyes. after that, I saw I could still see. So, maybe to the outside world I could be considered blind. But through my eyes I can see," Oldwood answered.  
He was looking straight at her.  
"Oh,well goodnight, Oldwood," Vormora replied.  
"Don't worry. Your parents didn't get rid of you because they didn't love you. It was because they were unsure of what to do," Oldwood explained.  
Vormora would have been at ease, but something else bugged her.  
"Then why couldn't the Star Rays help them," she snapped.  
"Because you are unaware that your parents were Mind Rays," Oldwood spat.  
She never really seen him frustrated.  
"What," Vormora asked confused.  
"A Mind Ray is a term used when a person or animal can not decide whether to be a Star or Dark Ray believer. Their dreams are filled with one side white and the other dark. Until they decide, they are unable to see either Ray. The Rays are unable to see them. Star had decided that rule because one Ray may give false information about the other. There was a term for nonbelievers, but they are normally humans or animals from off the map. Cloudbelievers," Oldwood exclaimed.  
Now she understood. She said farewell to Oldwood and fell asleep.  
Vormora awoke in the Star Rays world. No one greeted her. Then Vormora heard a voice. She didn't know who or what it had came from.  
"Fly to freedom. Find friends to help you. Believe and pain go away. Time will tell, but journey you must to Pixel Temple. With wisdom and power will you find yourself. Sky will night when flap is right."  
Huh, I don't understand," Vormora yelled. Then everything began to darken around her.  
I believe in Star Rays. Why don't I see anyone, she thought.  
"You will in do time," the voice echoed. If only she could recognize it.

Chapter 4

The moon shone on an eerie dark, dense forest. A cave lay in the middle of the barren wasteland. Vultures and crows perched upon dead trees. Their red eyes on their leader. They cocked their heads in a way all birds do when searching for a meal. A black, cyborg dragon growled fiercely. A grizzly with a scar across his eye stood next to him. A black griffin landed in front of them.  
"Sir Gorvox, I've maybe found the Pixel," the griffin exclaimed to the black cyborg dragon.  
"For now, Griver, my dream for that is over. That was our goal when a weak minded Chubenfreeze led us. Now that you mention it, I don't see Trenzar anywhere," Gorvox snapped, sarcastically.  
"We have a stronger leader that will have the Dark Rays worshiping us," the grizzly explained.  
"Yes, indeed," Gorvox smiled, evilly.  
"So, what's our goal now, sir," Griver asked.  
"i'd like Tozen to go to the Zazaira Forest. One of our vultures have heard an Outlier Star is there. If we bargain with it to steal the Arayx, we may get what we want and it gets what it wants," Gorvox explained.  
"If Trenzar was really captured by cats we can make the Outlier Stars think that Trenzar is a Good Soul and steal it," Tozen exclaimed.  
"Marvelous idea. We will start right away," Gorvox decided. "Take a crow with you to the Zazaira Forest."  
"Very well, sir," Tozen bowed his head. He pointed to a crow and it flew into the air. Tozen took off after it.  
"What about Ramzee? Will she help us as well," Griver asked.  
"I suppose so. Go get her then," Gorvox said.  
"I'll be back within two sundowns," Griver said, before he took off.  
Two days. Maybe, I should have gone. I would have been back in a day, thought Gorvox.  
Gorvox turned away and headed into the cave. All his followers had confessed he should have appointed himself leader after Savora and Oshar died. He told them that Trenzar was just a small plan to the larger one. He didn't really want to tell them that something bad would have happened if he hadn't chosen a leader quickly. In truth, he knew if he was leader first, the cat and wolf could have wished death upon him. He had no fear, but death always haunted him. He still remembered what his parents had done to him. He had lived on the other side of the map in a place called Dragon Volcus. His father had him fight for dominance. Gorvox lost after a terrible battle. His whole clan looked at him in disgust. His father and mother hurt him more and left him to die near Dr. Trigar's Lab. Gorvox lost a wing, an arm, a leg, an eye, a ear, his tail, and his bottom jaw. Dr. Trigar had nursed him back to health and after a few days, he had left to join the Shadows. Dr. Trigar had come there a few months ago. Having a doctor and mad scientist really paid off.  
"Gorvox, let me check and make sure your metal isn't rusty," a red and black Trigakutor exclaimed.  
"Sure, . But make it quick. I must address the Shadows," Gorvox mumbled.  
"Hey, Gorvox. You didn't teach me the Shadow Stealth yet," a black cat with orange eyes replied, coming up to him.  
"I know, Crayus. I've been busy," Gorvox told him.  
After Craynus heard Trenzar was captured he had grown upset. Gorvox peeped him up by saying that he was leader now and could teach him anything. Craynus grew happy and once in awhile he would teach him some moves. Shadow Stealth was used when you wanted to sneak and ambush the target before he knew what was to come.  
"Okay. But your going to teach me it," Craynus purred.  
"Stop pestering Gorvox. As the leader he as more duties. Trenzar wasn't has smart and showed much weakness. I don't see how you looked up to him," a female black cat said, coming over to lick Craynus's head.  
"Mom, I don't like Trenzar anymore. he just seemed really cool until I saw he was scared of cats. Gorvox may be busy, but he's like a father I never had," Craynus confessed.  
Gorvox was speechless. Dr. Trigar felt him wince.  
"I know," his mother whispered.  
Dr. Trigar stopped what he was doing and went over to the female cat.  
"Vana, why did he say that," he asked.  
"He never met his father. Gorvox is a strong leader. But, I see some kindness," Vana confessed.  
She walked over to Gorvox. He stared into nothingness.  
"Gorvox," Vana replied.  
Gorvox looked down at Vana.  
"Just between us, Craynus see's you as a father, but to them and me, I see you as a leader. You've had great loss, but you bring yourself happiness by treating some of us kindly," Vana explained.  
"I understand you are respecting my authority. Yes, I can be kind at some points. Not all Shadows are truly evil. Not as unkind as Savora and Oshar. But, some leaders are necessary to be evil. I see your point. For now I will be nice for a few. The rest my slaves and warriors," Gorvox declared.  
"We understand, sir," Vana said and Craynus waved his tail good-bye and followed his mother.  
"You seem to be fine. I am just glad you never lost any organs," chuckled, banging his hand against Gorvox's metal tail.  
"Yeah, hopefully I can return to my home and kill my father. Maybe my mother," Gorvox said to himself.  
"Hmm. You are stronger," admitted.  
Gorvox rolled his eyes. He hadn't done so, since Trenzar was there. He kind of like the little fella. But, that was over now. Gorvox wanted a mate, but no other dragon inhabited the cave. The only way was to return to Dragon Volcus, home to all dragons. He never had a son. To be a father to a small cat, somewhat disgusted him, but it filled up some of his painful gaps.  
Gorvox got up and sat in his chair. He had gotten rid of all the Germ-X bottles, except for one bottle. He was used to serving and being a butler.  
"Shadows, it is time to rest. Hopefully, chaos will rain and the Dark Rays will return to us," Gorvox roared.  
Everyone cheered and Gorvox did his evil laugh.  
Gorvox could hear the approval of the Dark Rays. He knew Dark would partly approve.  
Soon my plan will unfold and the Dark Shadows will rule once again, thought Gorvox.  
The moon seemed to dim and the sky grew gray as the clouds spread around the moon. A wolf howl broke out and a shriek from an owl broke the laughter of Gorvox.

Chapter 5

"What do you say? I'll help you," Tozen growled.  
"Should we trust him," Magna asked, shaking.  
She had shrieked a few minutes ago because the grizzly had startled her. For a second she thought he could see them, but when she and Byden got closer he'd turn his head in all directions as if talking to something unseen. Which they were.  
"I am not sure," Byden decided.  
"I hear you Outlier Stars want to go to the Star Ray's. Well I know a Good Soul," Tozen continued.  
"He wants to help us. We gotta take the chance," Magna exclaimed.  
"your right, but how do we tell him yes," Byden asked.  
"If he can't see us we should...," she hesitated.  
Byden wondered what she was gonna say, but the grizzly looked frustrated. If they let another minute pass by their only hope to return to the Star Ray's may be lost. Byden looked up at the grizzly.  
"You can help us. Then tell us the Good soul and we will find him or her," Byden said, as loudly has he could.  
"Did he hear you," Magna asked.  
Byden shrugged his shoulders.  
Tozen grew very frustrated. He knew talking to Outlier Stars were difficult, but he didn't want to disappoint Gorvox.  
Suddenly, he heard a faint whisper.  
". Good Soul find him."  
Huh, could it be the Outlier Stars, thought Tozen.  
"I can help you, but not come with you. To find the Good Soul you must go to the Blazer's and find a Chubenfreeze named Trenzar," Tozen explained. He was just glad no one else was here, except the crow.  
"It worked, it worked," cawed the crow.  
"Silence," Tozen growled.  
The crow cawed some more and flew off as Tozen swiped at him.  
Tozen looked one last time at the Zazaira Forest. He could only imagine what it feels like to never be able to go to either Ray. The forest more alive would have made Tozen feel more at home, but he put them aside and ran after the crow.  
"A Chubenfreeze this close to the summer," Magna asked, confused.  
"Oh, well. We'll take all the help we can get to steel the Arayx," Byden exclaimed.  
"But, Byden. You know once the Arayx is stolen all the doors open and that gives the Dark Rays a chance to return to Earth, and the Star Rays world," Magna explained.  
"I know the risks. That's wjy I take them. The Dark Ray's are the rest of the worlds problem. I don't want to leave the Zazaira Forest, but I know how much this means to you," Byden snapped.  
Sometimes Magna wished she was something bigger so she could slap some sense into him. But at times she loved Byden more than a friend. If only she was a wolf and he wouldn't see her as a small burden. But, that was the past. They'd do everything together.  
If only he felt the same way, thought Magna.  
Byden didn't realize what he had just said, but it flickered some hope in Magna's eyes.  
If only we were the same species, Byden thought.  
Magna didn't say another word as she hopped on Byden. Byden began to pad toward the Blazer's. This was their only chance to return to the Star Ray's. If they failed what could they do? But, now they couldn't think this. A Good Soul was needed and they were on their way to get him.

Chapter 6

Jothren awoke to find Leaffall's collar was on him. How could the Star Ray's bring real objects when they are spirits? why should I question these things? It's like questioning their abilities, thought Jothren.  
Synor and Alaria were still sleeping. Decaros was missing and Norus was whispering to Trenzar. Where could have Decaros gone? Jothren decided to venture out to the City.  
Trenzar listened as Norus told his dumb story. He felt very bored. He had decided to give the cats a break and stay quiet. Trenzar looked up at the sky. Sunrise was beginning.  
"Well, I'll be back. I think Jothren is getting into some trouble," Norus said, running into the forest.  
Trenzar had tried to escape, but Synor and his friends always got to him back. Sure enough Trenzar had declared defeat and ti seemed they were trusting him more.  
Suddenly, he felt uneasy. It couldn't be the Dark-Eye could it? The breeze ruffled the trees branches. Trenzar decided to walk away from the dock and entered the forest. He didn't know where he was going, but he felt he should be going this way.  
Then a burnt forest lay before him. The Zazaira Forest, thought Trenzar.  
No one knew why the forest couldn't recover after the fire. Some believed the soil at lost its nutrients. Others say nature caused the fire so something could be forgotten.  
Why would the Star Ray's hide things? The world would never know.  
Magna hopped off Byden and ran over to the Chubenfreeze that stared far distantly.  
"Hello, are you Trenzar," Magna asked.  
Then she realized this Chubenfreeze stood upright. They're not meant to do that. Is he different like me, thought Magna.  
"Animals change their ways for some reason. This guy is fairly short. At age 1 to 200 Chubens are the size of dogs. By their 1,000th year they should be horse size. After that they grow no bigger. Just the older they get the the dumber they get," Byden explained.  
"Can he see us," Magna asked.  
"I guess not," Byden replied.  
"Why must I be a Mind Ray? I've followed the Dark Ray's and I've become too nice. Why can't I decide," Trenzar scowled.  
"A Mind Ray," Byden and Magna exclaimed together.  
Trenzar looked up. He twitched his ear. I could have sworn I heard someone say Mind Ray, he thought.  
"Whose there," Trenzar growled.  
"We are," Magna snapped.  
Suddenly, Trenzar saw a small Ninius Owlzer with stars in the feathers. A wolf was sitting beside her.  
Outlier Stars, thought Trenzar.  
How can I see them, he thought.  
"Hi, Trenzar. This grizzly said that you were a Good Soul," Magna began.  
"Did he have a scar across his eye," Trenzar asked. He felt wanted. He hadn't thought of the Shadows in a long time. Had Tozen messed with these two? Was a plan revealing itself? Had the Shadows forgiven him?  
"Yeah, it did," Magna answered.  
Great,I must be of some use of Gorvox's plan, he thought.  
"He told us that you could steal the Arayx. We need it stolen so we can go to the Star Rays," Byden explained.  
Blah, blah. I have my own purposes for stealing the Arayx. I've waited for a year to have a mate. Did she come? Did she appear? No, you dumb Pixel. I'll steal the Arayx because of of you, thought Trenzar. He began to feel his hatred return. His dark stone began to glow.  
Magna and Byden looked at each other confused.  
"Yeah, I'll help you steal the Arayx, but wait for awhile. I need to think for awhile," Trenzar replied.  
"Thank you," Magna screamed, hopping up and down.  
"Yes, thanks. How can we repay you," Byden asked, his tail wagging.  
"No need," Trenzar told them. He wanted a mate, but they couldn't give him that.  
Curse the Star Ray's, dumb Pixel, he thought.  
"Well I'll tell my parents all about you," Magna said.  
"You will be praised," Byden added.  
"Whatever," Trenzar said.  
Magna leaped on Byden as he began to pad into the Zazaira Forest. Trenzar yawned and headed back to the docks. He felt tired. Synor and Alaria were gone.  
How can I steal the Arayx, Trenzar thought. He looked at his reflection .  
Man, the Rays will be very angry with me. Oh, well. At least I am doing a good deed that is partly good and partly bad.  
He looked into the sky and decided to take flight. When he was far up he flew toward the meadows. Before he had left he had written in the dirt a small message.

Chapter 7

Jothren hid behind a bush. Decaros and a female cat were talking. Her white pelt was so clean compared to the harsh city life. She giggled now and then. jothren realized Decaros was finding someone. He was old and deserved to live life with peace. And stress from their adventures probably tired him.  
As Jothren was about to turn away, but Norus pounced on him.  
"Sneaky. Stop doing that," Norus hissed.  
"What," Jothren whispered.  
"Your being rude," Norus replied.  
"How," he asked.  
"Don't say anything," Norus said, sounding nervous.  
"Huh," Jothren was confused.  
He pushed Norus off of him and ran back to the docks. Norus ran beside him.  
"Decaros wants to go back to the Sea Waters. He's going when his kits are born," Norus explained.  
"What," exclaimed Jothren.  
When they reached the docks, Norus and Jothren took a breather.  
"Yeah, her name is Izera. She went to the vet to find out she's having three kits. Two females and one male. Once they're born, all five of them will journey to the Sea Waters," Norus explained.  
"What," Norus moaned.  
"Huh," Alaria yawned.  
What's with all the ruckus, Darkmind yelled.  
"Look Trenzar left something," Jothren exclaimed.  
He had meant to change the subject, but he hadn't known he was right. Everyone turned to see words written into the dirt. They were hard to read, but Alaria read them.  
"Dear Blazers, it occurred to me that I am a Mind Ray. I should be less of a threat. I am going to in hopes of being welcomed back. If you don't believe me, either send Oconso or come here yourself. Farewell, Blazers. You were once worthy foes," Sincerely, Trenzar."  
Oconso is an eagle that as traveled on and off the map. He shares info with the Blazers and is their watchful eye.  
"Wow. Well, Trenzar, your were a worthy foe, too," Synor whispered.  
He surely was," Alaria said.  
Not to me, Darkmind mumbled.  
Jothren noticed the sun was going down.  
Norus went back to get prey. After they ate, they all began to rest.  
A shadow of a cat portrayed off the water. Another cat followed the first.  
"Let's go,Izera," the cat exclaimed, whispering.  
"But, I want to stay here, Decaros," the female whispered.  
"Come, please," Decaros whined.  
"Fine," Izera said, and followed him out of the Blazers.  
Jothren felt his ear twitch. Norus had lied, but why?  
Jothren awoke in the Star Rays world. Alarina was licking her paw.  
"Mom,mom," Jothren yelled.  
"Shadows come. Death they bring. Hero's reunite with villains as old. Time freezes as Arayx locks," Alarina chanted.  
"What," Jothren asked, disappointed.  
"Your omen has come. You want to ask why secrets? Because that is the way we work in this world," Alarina said.  
Suddenly, his mother disappeared and darkness formed around him. A black female wolf and a male with white paws and a black pelt appeared before Jothren.  
"So, furball, your the next hero," the female spat.  
"What a shame, Savora. He'll be crushed easily," the male snapped.  
"Yes, he will, Oshar," Savora growled.  
This must be Alaria's parents, Jothren thought.  
"That we are," Oshar replied.  
"The more you fear, the stronger we get," Savora growled, laughing evilly.  
"I'll stop you," Jothren hissed.  
"You stop us. No, not when all the Dark Rays rain," Oshar replied.  
"You'll be outnumbered. Why do the Star Rays always pick small animals," Savora asked.  
"Um," Jothren said.  
Yeah, I mean look at him. Curiosity could just kill him," Oshar laughed.  
"You could just skin him and throw him out the window," Savora yowled.  
"Or,or, you could just howl and he'd faint," Oshar replied.  
No. That's dumb," Savora snapped.  
"Heh, heh. Yeah," Oshar replied.  
"So, you ready to die," Savora asked.  
Crickets began to chirp.  
"Where'd he go," Oshar asked.  
"Don't know," Savora growled.  
Jothren looked around to see himself around a mountain.  
"Aww. You have arrived," a voice echoed.  
"Who are you," Jothren asked.  
"I am Golth. Master of Earth Powers," the voice answered. "You haven't mastered your earth powers yet," he asked.  
"No, I," Jothren began.  
"Well this is harder. As the master, I'll teach you what I can," Golth interrupted.  
Suddenly, the earth began to shake.  
A huge dragon appeared. He had small boulders on him. His scales were brown.  
"How can you," Jothren began.  
"I can teach anyone or anything despite their size. I am a Star Ray of Recognition," Golth explained.  
"So, what will we do," Jothren asked.  
"Many things," Goth replied.  
Golth explained the history of his time. Then Golth showed how to use your brain to lift a rock. Jothren felt like years had passed. Finally, Golth yelled over.  
"Now if the Arayx was stolen you would have been hurt really bad when you woke up," Golth explained.  
"You mean sore. So, the Arayx is important," Jothren replied.  
"Yes. The Arayx was named after the first person who made an agreement with Star and Dark," Golth explained.  
Then darkness formed around him. A voice began to echo. Jothren was unsure of who it was.  
"The time of Shadow Omen begins. You will fail and my world will once again appear before the Earth."  
Jothren wondered if it was a Dark Ray. Maybe even Dark himself.  
What does all this mean? Will I even be able to save the world, Jothren wondered.

Chapter 8

Trenzar flew until he came to a meadow. Animals would rest here before heading out to the terrain of the arctic tundra. Kinderfonds blossomed all year round for those who loved each other deeply could bond. Also, it was said if the Chosen were to touch it, a path would appear to light the way to the Pixel Temple. Trenzar planed to go to Mt. Freeze, home to a tribe of Chubenfreezes. His mother, (Dark)ice, killed his father, (Shadow)death, when he didn't want to leave the tribe. His mother was banned for her deed and her pelt, which was black. She took Trenzar and fled to the Shadows, where Savora and Oshar ruled at the time. After the battle with the Odons, Trenzar took rule, until he was defeated by Synor and his friends.  
Trenzar hoped Old(freeze) wouldn't ban him again, if he was still alive. Trenzar began to fly up again. Unlike other creatures who don't belong there, he could figure out if it was day or night. Mt. Freeze began to appear above. Close by, he knew King Marisako lead the Icefoxes and Ramzee on the other side leading the Darkfoxes. Trenzar began to fly closer to the gray sky. Sure enough, the entrance was in view. He landed on the edge and began to walk. The Arctic Crystal Water reflected off the cave walls. The Arctic Crystal Water was used to continue ones life span, adding 1,000 years each time it was drunk. Those who drunk past the given life span of 10,000 years, were banished. He kept heading deeper and deeper, dreading the truth of being banished. When he reached the clearing, Chubenfreeze kids played tag and the adults laughed and talked. A Chubenfreeze kid came up to Trenzar.  
"Hi, what's your name," the kid asked.  
"It's Trenzar," he replied, with no interest in talking.  
"Oh, mine's (Diamond)ice, but you can call me Diamond," she introduced.  
Luckily for his small size, most of the Chubenfreezes couldn't tell he was there. All he had to do was avoid being crushed.  
"You know my mom is the leader. That means you gotta show me some respect," (Diamond)ice informed.  
So, that means Old(freeze) did die. I should have no fear of being banned, Trenzar thought.  
"Can I see your mother," Trenzar asked.  
"She's over there," (Diamond)ice replied. Trenzar followed her tail to the back of the cave. A beautiful Chuben lay beside a silver I thought male Chuben. Her blue eyes gazed in his. Trenzar almost forgot what it was like to be next to his own kind. Seeing them together made him wish the Pixel would have given him a mate.  
Trenzar left (Diamond)ice and went up to the female Chuben.  
"Hello, there...," she squinted. "Trenzar! I thought Synor defeated you and kept you from doing any evil," she exclaimed.  
"I am a Mind Ray. I can't do anything," Trenzar informed.  
"Isn't that the old leader of the Shadows, (Crystal)ice," the silver male asked.  
"Yes, (Crescent)crystal, but a Mind Ray can't do anything, until they decide what they believe in," (Crystal)ice explained.  
"What if he's lying or just decided to believe in...," (Crescent)crystal began.  
"No, he's not lying. What did you want," (Crystal)ice asked.  
"Can I stay here until I die. To be forgiven of my misdeeds," Trenzar asked.  
"Of course," (Crystal)ice replied. "I'll have (Moon)ice find you a bed."  
(Crystal)ice got up and headed to the middle of the cave. The other Chubens looked up and the kids gathered around.  
Ever since (Crystal)ice became leader, the Chubens felt more bonded like a family. (Crystal)ice was glad they let her be leader. She was kind and had grown up from the journey with Synor.  
"I call us together so that we can welcome a new member. A dark history looms in his shadow, but as a Mind Ray, I trust you'll welcome him in open arms. Please, trust my judgement," (Crystal)ice announced.  
"We will follow you to the death if we have to. If you believe in being forgiven, we will too," a Chuben spoke up. She came through the crowd, her white pelt glimmered like the moon.  
"Thank you, (Moon)ice," (Crystal)ice replied, nodding her head.  
"I'll show him to his room," (Moon)ice decided.  
Trenzar followed her and adults looked wary. Trenzar ignored it and layed in his corner. (Moon)ice left him and was stopped by a Chuben.  
"Is there anything you can do to make him large," the Chuben asked.  
"I am afraid not. He's like you. Maybe he can help you remember everything, (Nedara)night," (Moon)ice replied, then walked away.  
Trenzar looked up. A small female Chuben was coming his way. Had the Pixel really given me a mate? But, that wolf and owl want me to steal the Arayx. I will, but I did say they have to wait, he thought.  
"Hello. You can call me Nedara," the female replied.  
"Trenzar," he said back.  
"I found you. My memory has returned. The Pixel told me I must serve you," Nedara exclaimed.  
"You will but...," Trenzar began.

Night arrived and Trenzar and Nedara were resting. Trenzar saw himself in the Dark Rays world.  
I am no longer a Mind Ray, he thought.  
"You idiot. You have to be one to get the Arayx," a black Chuben growled.  
"I will, just wait," Trenzar snapped.  
"(Dark)ice, we give him another chance and he blows it," the male yelled.  
"Hush, (Shadow)death. He knows what to do. You better know," (Dark)ice growled.  
"I do," Trenzar replied.  
(Dark)ice and (Shadow)death turned away.  
But first I can have my own family. Then go where no other go, Trenzar thought and gulped.

Chapter 9

Marisako awoke in his cave. After the great journey with Synor, he was turned king and the Icefox he loved returned. Avalia stirred and looked up.  
"Let's see what the pups did this time," he exclaimed, smiling.  
"Who knows," Avalia giggled.  
Avalia had been banned by Iceking, former leader of the Icefoxes, because she helped Nyra, a half Icefox and Darkfox, try to kill Iceking. Nyra followed the Darkfoxes and Avalia returned to him years ago. It seemed the Star Rays had many more tests for him.  
King Marisako walked through the den to find Frostclaw leading Zeby outside.  
"I am not letting Old fest get past me this time," Zeby was saying.  
"That's the last thing I want to hear," Frostclaw replied.  
"It never gets old," Marisako chuckled.  
"I can't believe he still hasn't caught the rabbit," Avalia informed.  
"Only the Star Rays really know," Marisako decided.  
"I am king," a pup exclaimed.  
"No, I am, Marlo," the other growled.  
"No one's king, Blyzer," a female pup yelled.  
"Azella, is right. We only need a queen," another pup replied.  
"You're wrong, Avana. A queen and king must work together to lead the pack," Avalia replied.  
"Queen Avalia," Marlo and Avana exclaimed.  
"Mom, we're sorry," Blyzer and Azella said together.  
"Its fine. Next time don't argue. You all must work together to decide what to do," Marisako replied.  
"Did my pups act up again," a wolf asked. He seemed annoyed.  
"No, Aluren. Azarma's pups were just playing," Avalia informed.  
"Thank goodness. Why don't I take them outside," a white female wolf replied.  
"Sure,Azarma," Aluren agreed.  
Marisako heard an eagle caw above. He looked up to see Oconso landing in front of him.  
"At least the Blizzard didn't start. My wings would have been frozen," Oconso commented.  
"What news do you bring," Marisako asked.  
"A griffin as asked Ramzee to help Gorvox wit his plan. Apparently, Trenzar is going to steal the Arayx," Oconso replied.  
"What," Marisako growled.  
"Hey. Didn't (Arctic)ice just come by to let us know Trenzar is among the tribe," Avalia replied.  
"That was yesterday. She was telling us that as a Mind Ray there's nothing he can do," Marisako replied.  
"I'll check with Oldwood's judgement," Oconso decided and flew off.  
"This doesn't sound good," Avalia replied.  
"Alaria did warn us that Gorvox is strong. Stronger when the Dark Rays come to the Earth again. As long as the Door doesn't open long, only the most recent villains and heros should come out," Marisako replied.  
"You should rest to see what Icequeen and Foxking have to say," Avalia suggested.  
"Your right. Keep the pups safe," Marisako agreed, nodding.  
He turned to leave her and went into the den. He layed down, seeing that it was only afternoon, through the small hole.  
When he awoke Foxking and Icequeen looked up. Ice(ray) turned away.  
"Picking the next test for me," Marisako asked.  
"This isn't for you. A terrible thing is about to unfold," Foxking informed.  
"Oh, so I can't do anything," Marisako growled.  
"I am afraid not. The three Chosen one's must face this," Icequeen replied.  
"Very well. I will protect my pack until darkness comes," Marisako decided.  
"So be it," Foxking replied. He led Icequeen away, leaving Marisako to think.  
Somehow, someway, the darkness will fail and we will prevail, he thought.

Chapter 10

Oconso landed swiftly inside the cave of the Odons. Dealous, deer, wolves, birds, even Locrenzolo, aggressive eagle-like birds, lived here. All animals that chose to stay away from humans lived here. He walked to the back of the cave to see an old wolf laying on some moss. His eyes were closed, but he perked his ears and looked at Oconso.  
"Aww, Oconso. Trenzar is seeing Dark Rays now. He only cares about Nedara for now. When he's a Mind Ray, hopefully the Chosen One's will awake the Pixel. If they don't they must sleep and put the Arayx in the door to lock everything back in place," Oldwood explained.  
"I see. Do you know who the next Keeper Ray is," Oconso asked.  
"Yes, but that is for the rest of the world to find out. You must wait as well," Oldwood answered.  
"I see," Oconso replied.  
"I would like you to do a favor for me," Oldwood informed.  
Oconso tilted his head, ready to serve the old wise wolf.  
Vormora pounced on Lesta.  
"Got you," Vormora teased.  
"I wish you could fly," Lesta put in.  
"But why? These wings are useless," Vormora replied.  
"That's only if you feel that way. You gotta believe," Lesta explained.  
Sky will night when flap is right. Does that mean it has to be nighttime? That prophecy troubles me, Vormora thought.  
"I'll try to believe," Vormora decided.  
"Oh, Vormora. Oldwood would like me to teach you how to fly," a bald eagle said.  
"Really. I am not ready," Vormora said, quavering.  
"Lesta come on," Savorna yelled, from inside the cave.  
"I gotta go," Lesta said, running into the cave.  
"Spread your wings," Oconso ordered.  
Vormora did so.  
"That's it. Now flap them up and down. Don't look down too often and think of only rising. Once in the air you can glide. Try to balance yourself," Oconso explained.  
Vormora did as he asked.  
Lesta said I have to believe. I gotta, she thought to herself.  
Vormora opened her eyes to see herself in the sky.  
"Well done, I say," Oconso informed.  
"I did it," Vormora replied.  
Suddenly, she forgot to flap. "Ahhhh," Vormora replied, catching a drift.  
She opened her eyes again to see the sky had stars. The moon felt so close to her.  
"I never thought it was so wonderful up here," Vormora said, looping and flying upside down.  
"Now on serious matters, you must fly to the Blazers. There you'll find Jothren. He will go with you to the Pixel Temple," Oconso replied.  
"I see," Vormora replied.  
"I'll show you the way," Oconso decided.  
He swooped down and Vormora followed.  
The prophecy did say find friends to help you. IS Jothren one of them? If he is, he's not a friend of mine, Vormora thought.

Nelvor walked home from school. His day got worse and worse. Bullnos told Sasha that he liked her. Most of the popular Smazers laughed at him. Nagnor silenced them and told them how ashamed he was of his school.  
"Nelvor is more intelligent than all of you put together. Even a nerd can deserve the prettiest of Smazers," Nagnor had said.  
Sasha and the others were stunned. Nagnor declared the day ended and everyone went home. Lynor wouldn't stop talking about it, until Nelvor told him to leave him alone. Lynor had done so.  
Nelvor opened the door to his house to find no one there. He went to his room and got ready for bed. After reading more of in the book, Nelvor went to sleep, hoping Owlzar would cheer him up.  
he awoke in the Star Rays world. Seven Smazers gathered around him.  
"We are the Seven Wise. We've come to see you because you need your wisdom to defeat Gorvox," one replied.  
"We've all come to see you at once because times is growing short," another said.  
"Our names are One Rock, Two Bird, Three Tree, Four Fox, Five Tiger, Six Bark, and I, Seven Stone," the Smazer introduced, pointing to each Smazer as he said their name.  
"Gorvox has a lot of metal, but we've found his weak point to be his chest area. He has old wounds there. I'd say not to kill him, though," One Rock explained.  
"Why? Isn't he the enemy," Nelvor asked.  
"Yes. But Gorvox is like you and me. He can be forgiven. He has a chance at life," Two Bird put in.  
"His goal is to kill his father and mother after what they did to him. In his heart he wants to rule there," Three Tree added.  
"That is the way of the Dragon Volcus. Many years we tried to change their ways," Four Fox replied.  
"But many were just failures," Five Tiger added.  
"That is besides the point. I'll let Seven Stone finish the wisdom," Six Bark replied.  
"You must head to the Blazers. Once you are there Vormora and Jothren shall come with you to the Pixel Temple," Seven Stone informed.  
"I'll go there," Nelvor decided.  
The Seven Wise turned away. Nelvor still had many questions.  
Why me? I don't know these two animals. What of my family, friends, and school? What if I don't come back?, he thought.  
Nelvor decided to get dressed and left silently out of his house. When the Zazaira Forest came into view, Nelvor felt the quaver inside him. He wasn't normally scared, but the rumors of Outlier Stars found here spooked him.  
I must be brave. The world needs me, thought Nelvor.

Chapter 11

"Where is Decaros," Synor's voice ran in Jothren's ear.  
"He must have left, while we were sleeping," Alaria suggested.  
I sense that he left as you say, Darkmind replied.  
"I can't believe...," Norus began.  
"You lied," Jothren finished, getting up.  
Who has lied," Synor asked.  
"Norus. He said...," Jothren began.  
Silence, Darkmind interrupted.  
"Huh," Alaria said, puzzled.  
Jothren was confused. Why was this kept secret? Norus would never lie to his friend, would he?  
Norus and I can not speak of this. It would be breaking a pact of Truth, Darkmind replied.  
"I've only just heard of those," Alaria commented.  
A pact of Truth is almost as strong as a bond between two lovers who have bonded from the Kinderfonds, Darkmind explained.  
"We will be punished unless Decaros ever says we can say it," Norus finished.  
"Very well. Next time I should be a part of something like this," Synor growled, his ears back. He turned away.  
You know I've heard of other pacts. There's a pact for friendships, of trust,...Darkmind's voice trailed off as Jothren looked up to the sky. Oconso was flying toward them with a creature Jothren never seen before.  
Norus decided to go find Synor. Alaria hushed Darkmind as Oconso landed. The dragon like deer landed as well.  
"Aww, Jothren. This is Vormora, a Dialozer. A new species that Oldwood as named," Oconso introduced.  
"Hi, there," Vormora replied.  
Is she one of my partners, he thought.  
Hi. Its nice to meet you," Jothren said.  
"Hello. Wow...I haven't run this fast before. My brain needs oxygen. Sorry...Jothren...Vormora," a lizard said, out of breathe. He looked up seeing their confused faces.  
"Oh, I am Nelvor, a Smazer. I was told by the Seven Wise to come to the blazers. There I'd find you too," the lizard explained.  
"Now we can go to the Pixel Temple, right," Jothren informed.  
They say the Pixel Temple switches were its found after each Chosen One wishes, Darkmind said. Alaria repeated what he said to Vormora and Nelvor.  
"So, its not behind the Shadows," Jothren asked.  
"No," Alaria replied.  
"I thought it wasn't real," Nelvor informed.  
"All this is too much for me to handle," Vormora realized.  
"It is real. Each of you must do what your prophecy told you to do," Alaria explained.  
"I have to control my ability," Jothren said.  
"I was told to follow my wisdom," Nelvor added.  
"And I, to fly to freedom," Vormora replied.  
"After each of you have done the order you will be able to enter the Pixel Temple," Alaria informed.  
"You must travel quickly. Trenzar may be close to stealing the Arayx. You must wish for it to close the door," Oconso ordered.  
"We can get there faster if you guys ride me," Vormora suggested.  
"I'll tell your father farewell for you," Alaria replied.  
"Thanks. C'mon Nelvor," Jothren said, as he jumped on Vormora's back.  
"Hold your horses, Jothren," Vormora replied.  
"Technically, he can't hold horses because he has none," Nelvor explained.  
"Just come on," Jothren informed.  
Nelvor jumped on Vormora. Has Vormora began to fly, Oconso took flight to Oldwood.  
"We should get to know one another," Nelvor suggested.  
"Do you think its necessary for the journey," Vormora asked.  
"It doesn't have to be, right? We should know one another before anything else," Jothren suggested.  
"Yes, trust is what let's us help one another save the world," Nelvor added.  
"Jothren, you should start," Vormora suggested.  
"Well, my father is Synor, saved the world a year ago. My mom died after giving birth to me. I love to climb. My second cousin, Leaffall, gave me his Earth collar," Jothren explained.  
"Well, my parents didn't want me because they were unsure of what I was. Oldwood took care of me. I didn't believe I could fly until, Oconso helped me," Vormora explained.  
"I am tenth grader at my school and I live a life almost like a human," Nelvor explained.  
"Well, where are we supposed to be heading," Jothren asked, changing the subject.  
"I am not sure," Vormora answered.  
"Guys we are near ," Nelvor declared.  
"We've went that far," Jothren exclaimed.  
"I didn't mean to," Vormora whined.  
"It's fine. We should check here. The Pixel Temple could be anywhere," Nelvor decided.  
"Underground," Jothren suggested.  
"Maybe even under ," Nelvor added.  
"We are glad to have someone as smart as you," Vormora put in.  
"Thanks, but watch out," Nelvor screamed.  
Vormora turned around and flew into a pile of snow. Vormora slid into a rock, while Jothren and Nelvor landed further away. A blizzard began to pick up.  
Where are they, Jothren thought. He heard the wind whistle in his ear, but he couldn't get up.

Chapter 12

Trenzar awoke in a place where half the world was black and the other half white.  
I am a Mind Ray again, thought Trenzar.  
He began to walk around looking for the Arayx. Luckily, he knew neither Ray could stop him. Even Star and Dark.  
Mind Rays don't see how far away they are from stealing the Aryax, Trenzar thought.  
Suddenly, Trenzar saw a key floating near the Door. He went over to it and picked it up. He began to feel some power coming over him. Trenzar fought it and unlocked the Door. A dark mass began to come out of the Door.  
"Ahh. Yes, time to rain darkness upon all," a voice echoed.  
"Together, shadows will rule," another voice replied.  
"Savora and Oshar," Trenzar replied.  
"Trenzar," Oshar nodded.  
"Let's find Oldwood and teach him a lesson," Savora decided.  
The two walked over to the middle of the dream and vanished. (Shadow)death and (Dark)ice followed out next.  
"We are the most recent to come out. Keep it open longer and soon Dark will rule again," (Dark)ice explained and vanished with (Shadow)death.  
A roar from a dragon broke out.  
Star. Its going to be awhile until everything is restored, Trenzar thought. I hope this paid off.

Byden looked up. Magna was hopping up and down. The sky began to darken and Magna began to shake.  
"The Arayx must have unlocked the Door,"Byden realized.  
"We can join the Star Rays," Magna asked.  
"Yes, let's go," Byden said.  
Magna jumped on Byden's back, leaving the Zazaira Forest forever. Light began to shine down all over the world. All Outlier Stars began to rise up and join the Star Rays. Byden and Magna poofed into pieces of sparkling dust and raised up to the sky. The light disappeared and the darkness began to form everywhere.

Gorvox felt the darkness make him stronger. Ramzee, a Darkfox, began to feel the same. Nyra, a half Icefox and Darkfox, recoiled as lightning and thunder began to strike. Savora and Oshar had returned to the Shadows and brought them to the edge of the Odons territory. Oldwood faced his group to the Shadows. Crusher and his Outcaster's joined the Odons.  
"I have fought you long ago. It seems its my time to face you again," Crusher yelled.  
"Oh, yes. And you shall perish," Savora yelled back.  
"The Odons will prevail," Oldwood snapped.  
"With my packs help as well," Marisako growled. Oconso landed near Oldwood.  
"I brought everyone I could," Oconso said to Oldwood.  
"Thank you," Oldwood whispered.  
"Dark as approved of Trenzar's doing. Now its time for fate to pick its favorite," Gorvox roared.  
The two groups charged at one another. The fighting grew more and more dangerous. Monzorus pounced on Gorvox before he reached Lesta and Savorna. Gorvox bit his shoulder and Monzorus staggered back. Gorvox blew fire and slit his throat. Savorna wailed along with Lesta. She took her cub away from the war.  
Oldwood circled around Savora. The scar from her death wound seemed to have healed. Oshar circled the other way.  
"You can't face us both at once," Savora growled.  
"with my help he'll prevail," Alaria growled, jumping over her mother to his aid.  
"My daughter. Help us kill him," Oshar snapped.  
"No. You deserve to die after what you did to me," Alaria growled.  
"We gave you a gift," Savora growled.  
"No, you ruined my life," Alaria growled, pouncing on her mother.  
Marisako pounced on Oshar. Oldwood thanked them and ran to his cave.  
A screech from a raven cawed through the air. The raven cawed "Star" as the serpent roared "Dark". The two began to fight in the sky.  
If the world was going to be saved, the Chosen One's must hurry or destruction shall come.

Chapter 13

"Do you think they will live," a voice whispered.  
"Of course. They only passed out," anotehr said, strenly.  
"But, it was cold. The big creature has frost bite," the voice whined.  
"No need to worry, (Diamond)ice. The Star Rays have let them breathe," the other said.  
"Nonsense, (Moon)ice. They have scratchs," (Diamond)ice informed.  
"Stop your aruging. Your supposed to respect your elders," (Moon)ice snapped.  
Jothren opened his eyes. One large dragon the size of a horse looked down at another dragon that was dog sized. The fur on them was white save for the one he gussed was (Moon)ice, who had a patch of black fur on her forehead that looked like a crescent moon.  
"Ah, you are awake young cat. What is your name," (Moon)ice asked.  
"Its Jothren. Is this a cave inside of ? My father, Synor, told me stories," Jothren explained.  
"You must be the new Chosen One. I understand now. I'll get (Crystal)ice. She will help you the best she can," (Moon)ice declared.  
(Moon)ice turned and left.  
"Your a cat. I've never seen one," (Diamond)ice replied.  
"Oww. My head hurts," Nelvor winced.  
"My side hurts. I think I'll manage though," Vormora added.  
"This is Nelvor, a Smazer. Vormora is a new species called a Dialozer," Jothren explained.  
"Hmmmmm, interesting," (Diamond)ice said to herself.  
"Oh, Jothren. Your father used to talk about you all the time. He couldn't wait to get home to you," a dragon replied, happily.  
"Who are you? Wait, (Crystal)ice. Your a Chubenfreeze, right?," Jothren remembered.  
"Yes. We will help you in anyway," (Crystal)ice replied.  
"I'll be busy since Nedara is having kids. She's so small and hopefully she won't lose them," (Moon)ice informed. She turned to leave.  
"We are inside , right," Nelvor asked.  
"Of course. Home of all the Chubenfreezes," (Diamond)ice answered.  
"Is there by any chance we could get under it? Or maybe below this cave," Nelvor asked.  
"I am not sure. Are you guys trying to destroy our home," (Crystal)ice asked.  
"No...no," Nelvor said, sarcastically.  
"The Pixel Temple is found in different areas each time someone wishes to the Pixel," Vormora explained.  
"I see," (Crystal)ice replied. "So you think its here so you wanna check."  
"Yes. We must hurry. It seems...," Nelvor began.  
A roar from a dragon and a raven silenced him.  
"Let's go qucikly. Everyone fears the day when the Arayx is stolen," (Crystal)ice ordered.  
(Crystal)ice ordered Jothren and Nelvor to get on her back. She led Vormora down the cave enterance to the bottom of .  
"You know...I've heard the Pixel Temple goes in a pattern. It may have been here before. There could be an opening somewhere," Nelvor informed.  
"I've found it," Vormora declared, beginning to dig. Jothren began to help her.  
Sure enough, a large hole lay before them.  
"We must go inside," Jothren decided.  
"Right, let's go," Nelvor said, going first.  
"Luckily, we did our deeds," Vormora added.  
"Good luck, Chosen One's," (Crysatl)ice said afte them.  
Nelvor kept walking until he saw the stone of a Pixel.  
"So, this is what dad meant," Jothren replied.  
"Well, touch it Jothren. You can wake it up so we can wish," Nelvor ordered.  
Jothren put his paw on the Pixel. It began to come to life and started flying everywhere.  
"You wish for the Arayx to close the Door," the Pixel wondered.  
"Um...yeah," Jothren said, after looking at Nelvor nodding his head.  
"Very well. You must sleep," the Pixel chanted.  
Each of them began to feel sleepy as the Pixel's power took over them.  
Jothren awoke in a world half white and halpf black. Vormora and Nelvor were beside him.  
"Let's split up to look for the Arayx. If anyone finds it, use it to lock the Door," Nelvor explained.  
"Alright," Jothren and Vormora said together.  
Nelvor looked, but to him, nothing was to be found.  
Vormora looked in the sky and on land. She couldn't find anything anywhere.  
Jothren was pleased. He sat in front of the Door. A dark mass still loomed around the Door. He saw fire around himself.  
So, this is what father meant by his power, he thought.  
A key lay on the ground next to the Door.  
"The Aryax," Jothren exclaimed.  
The dark power began to loam over the key as Jothren got closer. Jothren decided to use his earth powers to get the key. He concentrated hard and when he opened his eyes the key was at his paws.  
"Do not close the Door. It is time for this world to face darkness forever," a voice echoed.  
"No. Close the Door. You as the Chosen know light wins," another replied.  
"Star and Dark," Jothren asked.  
No answer. Jothren knew he was meant to do this. he picked up the key with his mind and the Door began to close. Black dust was sucked inside the Door until finally the Arayx locked it.  
The Arayx itself floated near the Door.  
"I did it. I saved the world," Jothren exclaimed.  
"Not without us," Nelvor said, coming up behind him.  
"Yeah," Vormora replied.  
"Friends we'll be forever," Jothren said.  
"We will need to visit one another some time," Nelvor decided.  
Suddenly, the wolrd began to disappear. Jothren knew they were waking up. he saw Vormora and Nelvor waking up as well.  
"Are you guys okay? I'll come down there if you don't speak in 5 minutes," (Crystal)ice's voice echoed off the walls.  
Jothren saw that the Pixel was stone again. Vormora left the Temple. Nelvor and Jothren followed last.  
"The sky as cleared. You've done well," (Crystal)ice exclaimed after seeing they were okay.  
"We should return home," Nelvor informed.  
"Let's go," Vormora ordered.  
Jothren and Nelvor got on Vormora after saying good-bye to (Crystal)ice.  
"I'll take you home first, Nelvor," Vormora decided.  
"That's okay with me," Jothren said, happily.  
"I don't mind either. I know my parents will be proud. My town, Sasha, my grandfather, the Seven Wise, and everyone," Nelvor was saying to himself.  
Jothren and Vormora smiled knowing they did something good that history would always tell their story.

Chapter 14

Gorvox roared in rage. As soon as Savora and Oshar disappered Oldwood ordered for everyone to stop.  
"Gorvox, you must return to Dragon Volcus if you are to take over your fathers throne," Oldwood informed.  
I shall. Griver, you are to be the new leader of the Shadows," Grovox declared.  
I'll miss you, Gorvox," Crayus whined.  
"I'll shall miss training you," Gorvox whispered. He looked over at Savorna who glared at him. Gorvox said his farewells to his pack and flew to his home, Dragon Volcus.  
Griver took the Shadows home and Oldwood led the Odons to their cave. Ramzee led the Darkfoxes home. Oldwood had decided to call the battle "Dark Time of Mind Ray."

Trenzar couldn't wake up. The serpent, Star, and the raven, Dark, circled around him.  
"Your punishment is to live in darkness forever," Star growled.  
"Where Savora and Oshar can kill you as many times as they want and you won't die. Feeling pain forever," Dark growled.  
Trenzar was teleported to the Dark Rays world. Savora and Oshar smiled with glee.  
"At least my offspring will rule one day," Trenzar growled.  
Savora and Oshar laughed.

Vormora let Nelvor off and her and Jothren said farewell. The town of the Smazers cheered for Nelvor and tossed him in the air. Bullnos apologized and never treated him wrong again. Sasha kissed him on the cheek and he fainted.  
Sasha giggled and his parents dropped water on his face. Jothren returned home to find the Blazers all proud of him.  
Synor and Norus got on better terms and once again the world was saved.

Epilogue

A sunset began to take place as two Locrenzolo flew into the sky. Three eggs laid inside their nest. Two eggs were broken and the other began to crack. The chick was unaware of the struggle that laid before him.  
An old gray wolf snuck out of the shadows and looked up at the branch where the chick was. He shook his head and knew Alaria would have to live without her closest friend that understood her.  
He cleared his throat. "Why must the young recieve this," he whispered to himself.  
"Pain and sorrow. Grief and fall. We put this cursed eye unto you for punishment or whateve else. Now use it to destroy you or free you. Its your choice," the wolf chanted.  
He turned to leave, but a desire to stay kept him stiff.  
When the wolf was sure the parents weren't returning he stopped an eagle and had him pick up the Locrenzolo chick. After taking the chick into his cave, the animals around looked puzzled. When the chick opened his eyes one was yellow and the other dullish orange.  
Many animals gasped, but stayed quiet since they respected his judgement. The small chick yawned in the wolves bedding. "Your name will be Rezaru. You have recieved the Dark-Eye for your parents abandoning you. They say only the children recieve it when their parents die. I've seen his parents death through my eyes. If I had left him in the nest, he wouldn't have survived," the wolf announced.  
"We understand," a white tiger roared.  
The wolf nodded from her approval and headed away from the group. When the wolf faced Rezaru, a light flashed. A voice began to whisper in his ear.  
"The new Keeper Ray is here. Train him well. He's prophecized for greatness and he will change the balance between two worlds that have existed for a long time. He is a survivor of fate."  
The wolf shook his head and looked back at Rezaru.  
The fate of life is about to change. My last days of life will be filled teaching Rezaru. I am honored to have served you, Star Rays, the wolf thought. I shall not fail you.


End file.
